


My Confessions

by MomoMoon115



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Comatose Hartley, Guilt, Hospitals, Love Confessions, M/M, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8007082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoMoon115/pseuds/MomoMoon115
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a month since Hartley has been in the hospital and Cisco's still sitting there two weeks after finding out about the incident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Confessions

Cisco sat next to the hospital bed hands clenched in a small blanket. The beeps of the heart monitor and various other medical machines chorused in the background. He glanced down at Hartley in the bed, tubes and IVs attached to him. Cisco sighed shakily before moving to brush Hartley’s hair from his face. It’d grown much longer in the past month and Cisco wasn’t sure how to go about asking doctors to cut it or if he should cut it at all. 

Cisco’s calloused fingers traced Hartley’s face sadly “Y-you look so small lying there, Hartley. I wish I could have been there.” 

His lips trembled at Hartley’s unmoving form. He stared into the fabric in his hands. It was Hartley’s favorite. He’d often spend nights at STAR Labs before Wells had fired him and this blanket seemed to be his favorite. Cisco had taken it home shortly after Hartley left. He never knew why he did though. He’d just stuffed it in the back of a closet until Hartley made an appearance as the Pied Piper. He’d fished it out and even then he still didn’t know why he’d kept it. He almost wanted to give it to Hartley when he’d been lock up, but had decided against it. Now, the blanket was old smelling, damp and crushed up in his hands because of Cisco’s tears. 

“Who am I kidding. We hated each other. I never would have been there in a thousand years.” Cisco admitted as he looked up, hoping for a response. There was none. 

Cisco felt tears sliding down his face again. “I-I like to think that we were getting better, Hartley. That we’d become civil to each other, but look at us now. I only found out about this 2 weeks after what happened and only because the Rogues couldn't keep their cover and pay your hospital bills at the same time. I- I probably wouldn’t have ever known.” Cisco finished with a whisper. 

“It’s not your fault, Cisco.” Cisco jumped and saw Lisa standing at the door. He shook his head. 

“Don’t lie to me, Lisa.”

“You couldn’t have known that Hartley would get hurt or that he’d end up in a coma. It was his choice to go on the heist.” 

Cisco shook his head. “But if I’d been nicer o-or if I’d talked to him more or if I’d-” 

“Returned his feelings?” 

Cisco bit his lip before raising his gaze to look at her. “You know about that?” 

Lisa nodded and stepped into the room, closing the door. “He told me. My question is if you’re so clearly in love with him then why did you turn him away?”

“W-what? Love? No way? I don’t know what he told you, but there is no way I’m in love with Hartley Rathaway.” Cisco scoffed.

“You’ve been sitting here for 2 weeks, Cisco. You’ve barely left him alone since we told you what happened.”

Cisco sighed. “Okay, I might be in love with the jerk. What of it?” 

“Why’d you turn him away?” 

Cisco stayed silent. His hand clenched in the blanket as he lifted a hand to place it on Hartley’s pale one. 

“I-I couldn’t believe that he’d actually chosen me.” Cisco said quietly. 

Lisa scoffed. “Are you crazy? Why wouldn’t he choose you? You two dumb asses are freaking perfect for each other.” 

Cisco snorted. “I don’t think I would have ever heard anyone say that 4 years ago.” 

“Well, it’s not 4 years ago, Cisco. I know you two had some fucked up history, but you both have changed. It’s time to stop living in the past.” Lisa said. 

“I know. I’d been planning on giving him an answer the day you told me it happened. I thought about it so much. I literally wrote everything that I wanted to say. I talked to my mother, to Felicity, to Barry and Caitlin, even your brother. I just wanted to make sure I wasn’t being too hopeful. I wanted to believe that he would make me happy, that nothing bad would happen and that we wouldn’t just revert back to our old selves and try to out do each other. Then all of this happened.” 

Lisa frowned. “I’m sorry, Cisco.” 

“I’m the one that should be sorry be-because if he doesn’t wake up. T-then he never would have known how I felt, you know?” Cisco’s voice cracked. “He would have died thinking I hated him or something a-and I don’t know if I c-c-could live with that.” 

Cisco sobbed loudly as tears streamed down his eyes.His hand clenched around Hartley’s. “Please, Hartley. Please, please don’t die on me.” 

Lisa felt tears pricking at her eyes as she watched Cisco cry. She stayed silent as he spoke with Hartley. Pouring his heart out to him. She dabbed at the corners of her eye with her finger before standing and patting Cisco on the shoulder. She turned to leave, but something caught her eye. She turned and then she saw it again.

“C-cisco?” she called as it happened again, but he didn’t answer. 

“Cisco!” she tried once more, but he just kept talking to himself. 

“Y-your’e k-k-ind of h-heavy, Cisquito.” 

Cisco stopped sobbing and looked up. “H-hartley?” 

He looked at him. Hartley’s eyes were dark and red. his hand was trying to clench pitifully in his and his voice was extremely weak, but Hartley was awake. he was awake.

“Hartley! You’re you’re awake! Lisa, go call a doctor!” 

Lisa dashed out the door to look for a doctor as Hartley tried to sit up. Cisco pushed him back down. 

“Don’t you’re still weak.” 

Hartley nodded and stayed down. He looked over Cisco once and smiled slightly. “S-so where’s the confession you p-promised?” 

Cisco blinked at him. “I-I’ll tell you anything you want me to when you get out. That should give you enough cause to get up and healthy again.” Cisco challenged with a smile.. 

Hartley chuckled in response, groaning in pain. The doctors came shortly after and pushed Cisco out of the way.. Hartley smiled to himself. Cisco didn’t need to tell him how he felt. Cisco had been there when he’d woken up. That was all Hartley needed to know. 


End file.
